<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] The Pacific Collection by tinarennat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754633">[podfic] The Pacific Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarennat/pseuds/tinarennat'>tinarennat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Flirting, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, My First Podfic, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Weddings, podfic cover art welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarennat/pseuds/tinarennat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written by @curlyy_hair_dont_care<br/>"Their best friends are getting married and Harry and Draco bump into each other at Madam Malkin's.<br/>Madam Malkin has a new line of custom robes called The Pacific Collection which pushes our pining boys to get together."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] The Pacific Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699943">The Pacific Collection</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care">curlyy_hair_dont_care</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had such a good time recording this podfic! It's also my first time recording, so I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 8:09</p><p>You can stream/download here: <a href="https://archive.org/details/pacific-collection">https://archive.org/details/pacific-collection</a></p><p>Read the original here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699943">https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699943</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>